


The Crazy Hot Way

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	The Crazy Hot Way

“Very funny,” Misha said, slapping Jensen on the back as you and Danneel followed them down the hotel hallway.

“What are you two laughing about?” you asked.

“Absolutely nothing,” Misha shot back at you before turning to Jensen. “Now if you will excuse me, I’m going to go have crazy hot sex with my wife.”

You felt your face burning as Misha took your hand and pulled out his room key.

“TMI Misha. Always TMI,” Jensen deadpanned, shaking his head as they kept going down the hall.

You followed Misha into your hotel room. As soon as the door shut he had you pinned to the door, his mouth dominating yours.

Your hands reached up to drag through his hair as he bit your lower lip. “Fuck babe,” you whispered against his mouth.

“I love you,” he said softly, his lips trailing across your cheek.

“I love you too Misha,” you answered, caressing his shoulders as he moved to your neck.

“We can do this the slow, sweet, and romantic way,” he said, “or we can do the crazy, hot way.”

“I’ve wanted you all day,” you said in response, digging your nails into his skin when his teeth scrapped against your neck.

“Crazy hot it is,” he grunted, sinking his teeth in.

You cried out, grinding yourself against his leg as he suckled and bit your neck, leaving marks you would have to cover the next day.

Misha pulled back, putting a couple inches between you as he pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it across the room. You reached out to run your nails down his chest, reaching his jeans and undoing them.  He quickly finished removing them before reaching for you, tossing your shirt across the room to join his. Your bra followed and you moaned when his mouth found your breast.

He kissed and licked the sides of your breast before taking your nipple in his mouth, gently tugging and nibbling. While he paid equal attention to the other, his hands were busy undoing and removing your pants.

“Taking too long, I need you now,” you pretended to pout, grinding on his leg again.

“I can tell, you are so wet for me,” he whispered, his fingers inside your panties, rubbing circles against your clit.

“Misha now.”

He slid your panties off and kicked his own boxers off. Your hands went to his cock, stroking as his lips found yours, backing you against the wall. Misha slid his hands down your thighs to grab you and lift you up.

You guided his cock into you, crying out as you adjusted to the size. “Yes,” you hissed, sinking all the way down on him.

“So tight,” he muttered, his lips bruising yours.

You dug your heels into his ass as he began to move, snapping his hips against you. “Feels. So. Good.”

Your back was going to be sore tomorrow but it was worth every thrust as your husband drilled into you.

“I’m not going to last long Y/N,” he said. “Rub yourself. Make yourself explode on my cock.”

You brought your hand down between the two of you, rubbing fast circles against your clit as Misha continued to thrust, his hands bruising your thighs and his mouth trailing across your cheeks and neck.

You screamed his name as you came, tightening around him in a rhythmic pulsing that triggered his own release.

After a moment Misha pulled out of you, letting your legs down as he continued to press you into the wall, placing small kisses on your forehead.

You stood there catching your breath until you could feel his release trickling down your thigh. “How about a shower?”

He grinned at you, placing a soft kiss against your lips. “That sounds perfect. I like the way you think.”

 


End file.
